User blog:OreoTurtle24/Let's Make Fun of- I mean Review Rap Battles 6- Morph vs Wallace and Gromit
Reviewing Tiem EPIC xIDK CARTOON MADE RAP BATTLES! Why are there a thousand epics? xD MORPH! VS! WALLACE AND GROMMIT! BEGIN! Morph: ' ' HELLO! Welcome to the morph files, you cheese addicted turd. ' What are the Morph Files? The X Files or something? ' I can beat you and your gay dog without even speaking a word. ' Well, you are speaking, so how does that line work? ' This is a matter of loaf or death and you’ll never survive I thought it was a rap battle. ' Because you’re so stupid and dumb you can’t even tell the time. ' ... got nothing to say... ' You a self-proclaimed genius? That’s a load of bull shti!' Target: BULLLSHIIIIT ' No one can be called a genius if they suck there silent dogs dick.' That's just wrong. ' I guess he wasn’t the only wrong trousers you wore. ' Wait so Gromit is Wallace trousers? WTF ' Nobody watches you anymore, your hour animations are a bore.' Let me check how long their animations are... ok yeah I guess you could say an hour Wallace: ' ' Hey Gromit, am I really going to lose to this piece of clay? ' Why are you asking your f*cking dog? ' the only white friend you got is a idiot addicted to cupcakes Um... ok? ' You’re going to need to morph into a better rapper if you wanna beat this cheese loving MC' OH NO HE LIKES CHEESE!!! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH ' While you're being cancelled by Aardman, everyone is still loving me! ' But your latest movie was like in 2005 or something ' All your episodes are repetitive that’s why I didn’t make too many.' You only MADE 6!!! ' I bet your small tony hart is older than grandmorph’s willy! ' What the fuq? ' look at this guy he’ll be looking different when sucker punch it to bitch.' What? ' You won’t have time to beat me since your episodes are like 1 minute!' He could just make it a two parter xD Morph: ' you’re the one to talk, your useless dog does all your work' I think we get it no- ' you make all these inventions, that never seem to work! ' Nice rhyming ' I just rhymed work with work, Because I don’t care you see! ' Or because the writers were lazy ' Well aleast my rhymes didn’t suck unlike your werefaggot movie!' idk Wallace: ' ' Thats a lot of cheesy shit you seem to be spitting. ' eww ' You cannot beat this british duo who’s about to start hitting ' But this is a "rap" battle ' This disgrace to claymation should just go back to be cancelled. ' It is cancelled... ' I’m a colourful kids chap while you're not even liked by adults. Morph is more colorful Morph: ' ' You think the moons made out of cheese, don’t be calling me a disgrace. ok ' Since when did you have any new animations latetly, it’s because of your accent mate!' Hypocrite ' You’re gonna be pulled down like the whole of your show bitch! ' What the f- This wasn’t a close shave, because I always win. O RLY Gromit: ' No you don’t' OH NO U JUST DI'NT ' I’m the smartest Animal known to man,' graduating from dogwarts university. ' Oh fuck no you are not the smartest '''While this play doh knock off was left in the aardman fire, nothing left to see. ' What the hell is an aardman fire? '''I’ll batter you, I don’t do say a word yet I get all the puppy love But you're talking now... game over morph, you’re rubbish and people still adore us! Wallace already said th- WHO WON WHOS NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC CARTOON MADE… RAP BATTLES. Category:Blog posts